


The Shame on a Knight

by Kiseki_Kurusu



Category: The Legend of Zelda: Four Sword Adventures
Genre: Crying, Depression, Great parenting amirite not really, Jealousy, Loneliness, M/M, Sad Ending, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-14
Updated: 2020-09-14
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:27:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 5,780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26421889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kiseki_Kurusu/pseuds/Kiseki_Kurusu
Summary: Green was scolded by his father. His father then says Green is a shame to the Hyrule royal family. Green is heartbroken and leaves Hyrule without saying a goodbye to the other Four Swords.
Relationships: Blue Link/Red Link, Green Link/Vio Link, Shadow Link/Vio Link
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

Green arrived at Hyrule Castle. Apparently, his father sent a letter to him claiming for him to arrive at Hyrule Castle. Green kept running and running and running. He finally arrived at Hyrule Castle. He walked in the castle. "Father! You said you wanted to see me?" Green said to his father. "Oh, yes. I do want to see you." Green's father replied. "Well, what is it?" Green asked to his father. Green's father sighed. "The princess has been kidnapped." His father replied.

"Are you serious?!" Green said. "I'm afraid so." His father replied. Green did a heavy sigh. Again, Princess Zelda has been kidnapped. ' _When can she save herself?_ ' Green wondered to himself. Green sighed. "Okay...I'll go save her." Green said. Green then left the castle. His father did not notice that Green left to save Zelda on his own.

"Alright. I'll get the other four swords." Green's father said. "Red, Blue, Vio, and Shadow! Please come downstairs!" Green's father said. Red came out happily. Red was the cutest Link out of the four swords. "Coming!" Red said cheerfully. "Oh, alright." Blue grumbled while going downstairs. Vio came out while holding a book. He was apparently reading. Shadow came out as well.

"Okay, the princess has been kidnapped. You 4 will have to help Green. Okay?" Green's father said. "Yay! We are gonna help Green!" Red said cheerfully. "Ugh, Whatever." Blue grumbled. Vio just shrugged and slightly smiled. Shadow was the only one to notice Green was already gone. "Uh...Where's Green?" Shadow asked. "What?" Green's father replied and looked behind him.

Green was gone.

"Where did that boy go?!" His father yelled. "I don't know." Vio quietly replied. Green's father growled. "I need to go find him. You four stay in here." His father said and left to find Green.

Red looked scared. "Will he find him?" Red asked to Blue. "Of course he will." Blue grumbled. Vio just went back to reading. Shadow just wondered about Green himself.

_Meanwhile..._

Green was walking to the forest. "Ugh, do I have to save Zelda every single time?!" Green said to himself. Green sighed and grumbled to himself. Until then, he heard a bush making a sound. "Huh? Who's there?!" Green yelled, pulling out his swords. Suddenly, he was attacked by a big bear. "AAAGH! Green yelled.

_Meanwhile..._

Green's father heard the yelling. He ran to go save his son. Green's father then saw Green getting attacked by the big bear. His father then ran in to kill the bear. "GET OFF OF HIM!" His father yelled at the bear. He then saw Green unconsious.

Green's father then carried Green on his back. Green had a scratch mark on his face from the big bear.

_Later..._

Green then woke up. The other 4 swords were in their room. Green woke up to his angry father. "WHAT WERE YOU THINKING?!" His father yelled to him. Green didn't respond back. "That was very reckless of you!" His father yelled at him. Green made a angry look. "Oh, really?! I thought I could go alone!" Green yelled back to his father. Green got up from the couch. His father growled at him.

"You are such a shame to the Hyrule royal family." His father replied. Green heard this and stopped moving. "I'm...a what?" Green replied. "You are a shame to the royal family." His father replied. Green started to feel burning in his eyes.

_His eyes were filled with tears..._

Green felt like he was gonna cry so loudly that the other 4 swords will hear. Green began to cry and he ran to his room. His father realized what he said and covered his face with his hands.

_That night..._

Green looked out the window. Was he really a shame to the royal family? Was he? It didn't matter anymore. Green sighed. He got his sword. He wrote 4 notes. One for Red, one for Blue, one for Vio, and one for Shadow. He slipped in the notes through the door. Green then opened the two doors. He knew once he leaves the castle, there is no going back in there.

Green turned around. He looked at the castle one more time. He looked away with a determined face. He then left the castle.


	2. Chapter 2

Green had finally left Hyrule Castle. He finally was free from his pain and sadness. As he saw Red and Blue together and Vio and Shadow together, he felt no one loved him at all. He would always be in his dark room, feeling he was neglected.

He always knew that when he feels neglected, his pain and sadness kept growing and growing like a flower. He would always see Red and Blue hugging and kissing each other and Vio and Shadow reading a book together and kiss behind it. This made Green always lonely and it also makes Green too scared to leave his room. Green developed depression because of this. He sighed. He was relieved he was perfectly free.

Green kept walking down a path that would lead him out of the castle. He never wants to go back to Hyrule again. He hated his father. Especially those words his father had said to him.

' _You are a shame to the royal family!_ '

Those words echoed in Green's mind, making his head hurt. "Make it stop..." He said quietly. The words echoed again. "Make it stop..." Green said a little bit louder than before. The words kept echoing and echoing until Green had enough. "Make it stop!" Green yelled and the words stopped, making his head pain go away slowly.

Green kept panting and panting. He fell on his knees. Gods, the pain that was in his head felt really terrible. He sighed and kept going on his adventure. Of course, he did felt lonely while going on his adventure. Saving Zelda? Of course he was gonna do that. But he wanted to do this alone so he can show his father that he is not a shame to Hyrule and that he can handle things alone.

Which is what his father failed to see up until now...

_Along with everyone else..._

Green kept going on and on on his adventure. He was very far away from Hyrule. He managed to get a map that displays all of Hyrule. He looked at the destination he was going to and goes on.

_He wondered what is happening with the others..._

Green shook his head and continued walking away. To him, none of that matters anymore. Green was so excited. To think that this will be his adventure. He couldn't wait to have fun...even though he was going to have fun all by himself. Green's walking pace got faster and faster and faster until he was running.

He couldn't wait to get stronger. He was doing this for a reason. He knew that his father was going to say that he indeed is a shame to the family. Green continued running as he felt the sheer excitement in his heart.

Suddenly, he heard a horse. Green stopped running and turned to his left, seeing the horse. The horse was running towards him. Green flinched as his eyes widened. Was it going to hurt him? Instead, the horse stopped when he reached Green and nudged gently against Green. Green stopped as he noticed the horse. It seemed that the horse took an interest in Green.

Green smiled and petted her head gently. The horse is indeed a female. "So...do you want to come with me?" The horse seemed to nod happily. Green smiled and got on her gently. "Let's ride then." Green said happily.

The horse whined happily as they rode away into the night. Green was feeling more excitement. It felt like all of his problems vanished in one day. A smile appeared on Green's face as he looked at the sky as he let out a happy "Woo!". Green and the horse rode out of Hyrule and into the outdoors of Hyrule.


	3. Red's Note

**_Red..._ **

**_You are a wonderful person a person could ever had. You and your cuteness and all. I see why people love you so much._ **

**_However, please do me a favor and fight for me. There is some times where love cannot help._ **

**_I love you, Red. You are a wonderful person. You are filled with so much live and you share that love with others. I'm pretty sure many people love you about your love._ **

**_I wonder why you are filled with love, Red. Maybe I must be wondering too weird._ **

**_But all I wanna tell you is that I had left Hyrule and I will not be coming back. Those words that Father said to me...I guess it was too much for me._ **

**_But all I know is that you, along with others must help_ ** **_Hyrule without me now. What can I do to save Hyrule after what I did was reckless of me?_ **

**_I can tell you have not noticed, but I have a big scratch mark on my face from my reckless movement and I was attacked by a bear. Father saved me, thank god._ **

**_But all I know is that Hyrule will be doomed without you, Blue, Vio, and Shadow's help. There is nothing I can do. All I will do will be nothing but reckless. I guess that is what I am. Nothing but a reckless green hero._ **

**_I guess Father was right. I am a shame to the Hyrule family._ **

**_I can remember all the good memories we had together. When I calmed you down when you were sad. Well, I'm glad I can finally be free from everything I have suffered from._ **

**_Maybe, just maybe..._ **

**_I will come back to Hyrule to aid you all. But...I will be your enemy. Well, I guess that is it. Fight for me, Red. Fight alongside others. Fight for Hyrule..._ **

**_Green_**

However, it seemed to have a back side of it. Just imagine you flipping the paper to see the back.

_**To Red,** _

_**You seem like a flower that smells so nice.** _

_**A flower that is so precious and filled with happiness.** _

_**Such as a lily, filled with innocence and sweetness.** _

_**As for me, I'm a wilted flower. A flower of sadness.** _

_**Such as a purple hyacinth.** _

_**It seems that you have the sunshine,** _

_**While I have the rain and the storm clouds** _

_**I feel myself wilting already...which is scary.** _

_**I feel so cold...so cold in a winter's storm.** _

_**Wait...why did I write this? Ah, sorry. I must be tired. I will return to hyrule when I can. Forgive me for this, Red.** _

_**Green.** _


	4. Blue's Note

**_Blue, you are the strongest person. I have watched you grow strong and stronger from all the training you do. You can be reckless like me, but I can understand why. Now I see why man people love you, Blue._ **

**_As I saw you getting stronger, I felt like I wanna get stronger like you. I wanna be strong like you so I can help others and protect the people that are in need._ **

**_But all I wanna tell you is that I had left Hyrule and I will not be coming back. Those words that Father said to me...I guess it was too much for me._ **

**_But all I know is that you, along with others must help_ ** **_Hyrule without me now. What can I do to save Hyrule after what I did was reckless of me?_ **

**_I can tell you have not noticed, but I have a big scratch mark on my face from my reckless movement and I was attacked by a bear. Father saved me, thank god._ **

**_But all I know is that Hyrule will be doomed without you, Red, Vio, and Shadow's help. There is nothing I can do. All I will do will be nothing but reckless. I guess that is what I am. Nothing but a reckless green hero._ **

**_I guess Father was right. I am a shame to the Hyrule family._ **

**_I can remember all the good memories we had together. When we fought against each other for training and all the stupid and playful fights we get ourselves into. I can remember those so clear. The good memories._ **

**_Maybe, just maybe..._ **

**_I will come back to Hyrule to aid you all. But...I will be your enemy. Well, I guess that is it. Fight for me, Blue. Fight alongside others. Fight for Hyrule..._ **

**_Green_ **

However, it seemed to have a back side of it. Just imagine you flipping the paper to see the back.

_**To Blue,** _

_**You may seem strong like steel** _

_**So tough like a gigantic rock** _

**_But I know that somewhere deep down_ **

**_You are caring like the morning sun_ **

**_You are soft like the white clouds_ **

**_Ah...I should have wrote this on another separate piece of paper. You might rip this paper after you read this. Forgive me for this, Blue._ **

**_Green._ **


	5. Vio's Note

_**Vio, you are the smartest and the wisest person a person can talk to. I can understand why you are a bookworm all the time. You gain intelligence from it. I wish I can be smarter like you, Vio. I wanna be smart so I can know what to do.** _

_**But all I wanna tell you is that I had left Hyrule and I will not be coming back. Those words that Father said to me...I guess it was too much for me.** _

_**But all I know is that you, along with others must help** _ _**Hyrule without me now. What can I do to save Hyrule after what I did was reckless of me?** _

_**I can tell you have not noticed, but I have a big scratch mark on my face from my reckless movement and I was attacked by a bear. Father saved me, thank god.** _

_**But all I know is that Hyrule will be doomed without you, Red, Blue, and Shadow's help. There is nothing I can do. All I will do will be nothing but reckless. I guess that is what I am. Nothing but a reckless green hero.** _

_**I guess Father was right. I am a shame to the Hyrule family.** _

_**I can remember all the good memories we had together. When you and me read good books togethet and how you helped me wth things that I couldn't understand. Well, those were really great memories a person can remember. I can remember those memories really clear. That is what I love about you, Vio. Your intelligence and how much you are a bookworm** _

_**Maybe, just maybe...** _

**_I will come back to Hyrule to aid you all. But...I will be your enemy. Well, I guess that is it. Fight for me, Vio. Fight alongside others. Fight for Hyrule..._ **

_**Green** _

However, it seemed to have a back side of it. Just imagine you flipping the paper to see the back.

_**I can't...Vio, I...** _

_**I wanted to tell you something for a long time. I kept this secret from you. Actually, I kept this secret from everyone, but mainly from you. Vio, I...I have strong feelings for you. More than family, more than friends...but a marriage type of love.** _

**_I love you, Vio. I always have. I fell in love with you ever since we met. I know that we are the same person, but we have our differences. But...you have Shadow now. And I don't want to take you away from him. You deserve to be happy with someone you love. I know this may seem like I'm jealous and maybe I am. But...I do feel happy that you and Shadow found each other._ **

**_You are not the reason on why I'm leaving. No one is to be honest. I'm leaving for a reason. And that reason is me. I realize that there is something wrong with me and I don't know what it is. I knew for a fact that I didn't and don't deserve to be with someone like you. I could ruin you and our relationship wouldn't work. If you show Shadow this letter, please let him know to take care of you and I want you to promise that you will take care of Shadow._ **

**_For some reason...I don't feel regret writing this in the back of this letter. Please...take care of Shadow and everyone else. Thank you._ **

**_Green._ **


	6. Shadow's Note

_**Shadow, you might have began evil and all but I'm glad Vio helped you out. All I know is that you are really great with that magic of yours. Now I can see why Vio helped you. So he can open the real you. Was that it? I must be wondering too much about it.** _

_**But all I wanna tell you is that I had left Hyrule and I will not be coming back. Those words that Father said to me...I guess it was too much for me.** _

_**But all I know is that you, along with others must help** _ _**Hyrule without me now. What can I do to save Hyrule after what I did was reckless of me?** _

_**I can tell you have not noticed, but I have a big scratch mark on my face from my reckless movement and I was attacked by a bear. Father saved me, thank god.** _

_**But all I know is that Hyrule will be doomed without you, Red, Blue, and Vio's help. There is nothing I can do. All I will do will be nothing but reckless. I guess that is what I am. Nothing but a reckless green hero.** _

_**I guess Father was right. I am a shame to the Hyrule family.** _

**_I can remember all the good memories we had together. When you and me had our first fight and how we would laugh when you or me tell jokes to each other. Ah, I can remember all the good times that I had with you and the others. I wish I can go back in time to see all those good memories all over again and again._ **

_**Maybe, just maybe...** _

**_I will come back to Hyrule to aid you all. But...I will be your enemy. Well, I guess that is it. Fight for me, Shadow. Fight alongside others. Fight for Hyrule..._ **

_**Green** _

However, it seemed to have a back side of it. Just imagine you flipping the paper to see the back.

_**To Shadow,** _

_**You used to be in the rain and in the storm** _

_**All alone with no one to pull you into the sunshine** _

_**However, a boy that cares for you so much** _

**_He helped you into the sunshine but in return,_ **

**_Someone else ended up in the rain and in the storm_ **

**_That someone else is me and me only,_ **

**_For I have decided to take your place,_ **

**_So you won't suffer the same pain as I have._ **

**_Why?! Why did I wrote that on this paper?! Oh well...you don't have to read this part. You can rip this paper for all I care. In fact, do whatever you want with this useless paper junk._ **

**_Green._ **


	7. Chapter 7

Red woke up and got into the shower as the other Links did that also in their rooms. After he got on his clothes, he saw a paper that had his name on it.

He wondered about it and read the note.

_After reading..._

Red, just like how he as cute and all, broke down into tears. He never knew how much Green suffered from all this. He broke down crying and ran from his room so he can show Green's father.

For Blue though, he read the note. He was very shocked to see how Green felt while reading it. As if he regrets the harsh things he said to Green. Tears was welling up his eyes but he wiped it off. But every single time he did, they would come back. He sighed in sorrow and let the tears take over him.

For Vio, Vio was really shocked by the fact that Green had left Hyrule. He wanted to cry, but he just held it in. He didn't wanna cry right now. He thought that he should should cry later. He felt the tears coming and let the tears take over him as he cried silently. He didn't care at this point. He didn't want to read a book after reading the note.

For Shadow, he was really saddened by Green leaving Hyrule. He wished that he could just go out and look for Green and tell him that his father did not meant any of what he said. He felt tears coming and he began to cry in sorrow. He had never felt this way before.

Green's father also found out by Red's despair, Blue's distress, Vio's grief, and Shadow's depression. Oh, how he wished he can go and tell his son that he never meant any of it and apologize to him a thousand times, but it was **too late**.

"Why did he had to leave?" Red said while crying. Blue was hugging him. Blue was already crying but he tried to maintain it. "I don't know, but I have no idea why that idiot left!" Blue said while trying to maintain his distress. Vio wasn't reading. He was sitting in a chair while crying silently himself. "I...I had no idea how much Green suffered...from all this..." Vio said while crying silently. Shadow was still in his room, crying and saying 'Why' multiple times

Vio sighed. He covered his face with his hands while crying. He finally cried out loud along with everyone else.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is from Vio's POV

While I was still crying, I was wondering why Green left Hyrule. Did he do it out of sorrow? I mean, there has to be a reason behind all of this right?

Shadow was still crying in his room. It's was too painful to hear the crying from the other Links. So I left outside to get fresh air. I walked away from Hyrule into the outdoors of Hyrule. It looked so nice outside of Hyrule. I noticed that I still had the letter in my hand. I flipped it over and saw that it had an extension to it. I sighed shakily and decided to read it.

* * *

I...

I had no idea that Green felt that way. He...he loved me...and I was too oblivious to it. I didn't know about this. It's like I rejected him indirectly by accepting Shadow's confession to me. More tears fell down my face but I wiped it away with my purple sleeve. I looked up from the letter as I folded the letter and slipped it into my pocket.

I looked around. Green was nowhere in sight. I sighed. I was about to walk back inside the town of Hyrule until I heard a...horse?

I turned around and saw a boy who was on a horse. It was...him. It was Green! Since when did Green get a horse? I watched as Green rode off. I had to follow him. I managed to get my sword and my bow along with arrows. I followed him. No one knew where I was going. They never even saw me.

Green kept riding and riding away on the horse. I kept following him. I had to call him out. But I know that he won't be happy to see me. But it seems that I don't have a choice in the matter. "Green!" I yelled. Green heard it and stopped the horse. "Vio?" He asked to me as I stopped running. I was so tired from running. Green got down from the horse. "Vio? Why are you following me?" He asked to me. I walked up to him. He was so confused.

I then hugged him. Green was shocked to feel the hug. What shocked him the most was that he heard me silently cry. "V-Vio?" He asked to me. I looked up at him. "Why?!" He asked to me. Green was still standing, shocked. "Why did you leave?!" I yelled at him as tears fell down my face.

Green stood there, tears finally coming.

Green finally began crying also. "I...I felt like I was the loner in the entire Hyrule. Plus, Dad said I was a shame to the Hyrule royal family." He said to me. I was shocked by this. So he DID suffer. Also, me and Shadow would kiss. Red and Blue also. So, did any of this make him feel lonely even more? I couldn't even tell anymore. "Green...I...I had no idea." I said to him.

Green nodded. "I...I have to go. I'll see you around." He said to me. He was about to walk away right there.

I...I can't. I can't watch him walk away.

He's been hurt long enough. He needs someone.

I grabbed his hand. "Huh?" I heard him say and he turned to look at me. I looked at him. "Please...let me go with you." I said to him. Green was shocked. "But the others will worry about you!" He replied to me. "I don't care!" I said to him. "I care for you, Green."

I felt my heart warm up from saying that. The words I say are true. I really care for Green. As a matter of fact...I love him as well. More than family, more than friends...my love for him is like a marriage type of love.

Green looked at me. He was shocked to hear those words come out of my mouth. It was the truth. I do care for him, and nothing will change that.

He nodded. "Alright then. Get on." He said to me. I got on the horse with him. "Let's go!" He said to the horse. The horse made a whine and we rode off.

"Where are we going?" I asked to him. "On a adventure. I wanna get strong as stong. I want to be strong enough to defeat Vaati." He said to me. My eyes widened. I was really surprised. But I agreed. I wanna defeat Vaati too.

A adventure for us. This is gonna intensify.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is from Blue's POV

I couldn't handle my despair. Red couldn't handle his despair. Neither can Shadow. Red stopped crying but he was still whining and sniffling. I chose to go to my room.

I sighed. I lied on my bed and began to cry more there. I was so in despair already. I kept crying on the bed. "Why, Green?! Why did you leave?!" I cried out. I was so upset. I looked out my window. There was no sign of Green. It was nothing but trees and all that. I sighed.

I wiped away my tears as I still felt sorrow deep within my heart. I wanted to find Green and bring him back home. But did I knew where he went? No. I felt too horrible. Why did this have to happen already? I looked outside of my room because it was getting quiet. I saw that Red fell asleep on the couch. And Shadow was talking to Green's dad. I went back into my room.

I noticed that the letter was still in my hand and I flipped it. I gasped quietly when I saw that there was an extension. I slowly began to read it.

* * *

It...

It made it so much worse for me. I never knew that Green thought this about me. The sad feeling grew much more within my heart. 

All the sorrow in my heart was too much for me to take in. I looked at the note that Green made for me before leaving Hyrule. I knew I had to go after him. But like I said, I don't know where he headed off to. He is our leader. I didn't know that even through his determined face, he was suffering in the inside.

I felt so sad in the inside. I knew I need to find Green. Speaking of Green, Vio is now also not here. So did he run away too? I wonder now.

I'm feeling mad at Green for running away. But I feel sad also. So I'm feeling ambivalent feelings. So I guess you can say...I just want Green to be safe. To be honest, I do feel unfortunate pain in my heart. It wouldn't go away for some reason. I chose to lie down. I groaned in pain a little as I felt it grew more. My vision began blurring a little. I then passed out.

_Just hope that Green will come home safe..._


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is from Red's POV

I wondered why did Green leave. Why did he leave?! I probably wouldn't understand anyway. I'm just too innocent to understand.

I always wanna know the reason why Green had left Hyrule out of despair. It was never his fault at all. Never, ever, EVER, was his fault at all. I just wanted to find Green and hug him while crying out for him. I notice that the letter that Green made for me was still in my hand. I flipped to the back and notice the extension of it.

I sat down as I began to read it.

* * *

Oh my god...

I didn't know that Green thought of me when writing it. But he said that he didn't mean to write it. I wonder...was he trying to explain something with those words? It seemed like that to me. More tears fell down my face as I read the extension.

I decided to go to Blue's room. I opened the door to see Blue lying on his bed. "You okay, Blue?" I asked to him, worried. "I-I'm fine..." Blue said quietly, almost sick. I put his hand on his forehead. "Jeez, Blue! You're burning up!" I said in worry. Blue groaned. "Red, I'm pretty sure it's a fever." Blue said. I nodded in understanding.

"I'll be right back!" I said and ran out of his room. Unknown to me, he began to groaning, but I didn't hear this. Maybe he's just sick? I don't know to be honest. As I was making the soup, I heard something or someone collapse. I didn't know that the sound caused our father to hear.

"Blue?!" He asked and ran to his room. I heard him yelling. I turned off the stove for it. I ran to Blue's room. "What happened, father?" I asked to him. He felt Blue's forehead. "He's sick!" He also saw that Blue was clutching onto his heart. "No, no, no. Blue, stay alive!" Father said. I was confused. Was there something going on with Blue? I saw Blue slip into unconsciousness. 

"What's wrong?" I asked in concern. "Red...Blue...Blue had a heart attack..." Father confirmed. Everything around me stopped. I...I can't lose Blue like this! None of us can! I don't want him to die! It's not his time yet! I began crying so hard. "No, Blue!" I screamed. "Get Blue to the hospital wing! Now!" Father screamed to some guards. They lifted Blue up and carried him to the hospital wing.

I kept on crying as I watched this. What caused Blue to have a heart attack?

* * *

I sat in a chair as I waited on an update for Blue's condition. I hope he's okay. I don't want him to die from this heart attack! I saw Father walked to me. "Father, how is he?!" I asked out of worry.

Please be alive...please be alive...

Father sighed. "He survived the heart attack miraculously." I sighed in major relief. "From what the doctors told me, the heart attack was stress-related. I think the shock of Green leaving became too much for him." I felt more worried. "The doctors have confirmed that they will have to do surgery to make sure if that there is nothing wrong with his heart."

I felt my heart stop almost immediately. Not literally. I...this can't be happening. I nodded in understanding and walked back to my room in silence.

* * *

I got in my bed as I felt sorrow deep within my heart. Green left and Blue had a heart attack. And from what I heard, Vio is gone too. I felt tears going into my eyes as I silently began to cry.

Green...please come back... 


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is from Shadow's POV

I heard that Blue had a heart attack. I began to get even worried. First, Green left, and now Blue is most likely dying or he is dead. I didn't even know to be honest. I walked out of my room. I already know Vio left. I walked into the hospital wing. I saw the horrific sight of Blue in his hospital bed. "No...Blue..." I quietly said as I touched his hand gently. I begin to feel tears come in my eyes. I left when doctors told me that they were gonna perform surgery on Blue to try to save his life.

I was crying as I left. I needed to go find Vio and Green and tell them about what happened to Blue. I got my sword and headed out without leaving a note. as I ran, I noticed dark clouds. It was gonna storm. I kept running and running. I saw an umbrella that looked like it was left. Someone threw it away because they thought it was no good. I picked it up and washed it in a nearby lake. It began to storm. I pulled out the umbrella and kept on running to find Vio and Green.

I can imagine their reaction. Both of them would be so sad about the news. I began shedding tears as he wiped them off as he continued running to find them. Suddenly, a horse walked up to me. The horse seemed to like me, because it cuddled my cheek. I smiled and got on top of it. "Let's go!" I said and we rode off to find Green and Vio.

As I rode, I thought about Green and Vio. Green leaving...why did it have to happen? Suddenly, I noticed that the letter is still in my hand. I flipped it and saw writing on the back. I was surprised to see it and I began to read it.

* * *

Oh... _oh_...

I was not expecting that from Green. I felt tears enter my eyes. I wiped them away and focused on the road. I will do my best to get Green and Vio back! Vio...I really love him. But I didn't know that I was indirectly taking him away from Green. 

I sighed sadly as I rode away with the horse.


End file.
